


many meetings

by oathkeeping



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Humor, all i write are stupid drabbles and mini-fics, bodhi is training to be a fighter pilot which isn't really clear in the fic, everyone is alive and well and now they're part of the original trilogy!, jyn 'i'm gonna fight u if u touch my friends' erso, princess leia to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeping/pseuds/oathkeeping
Summary: Jyn is barely even aware of the fact that she’s just placed herself right in the angry smuggler’s way as he stalks towards them, but she does - sizing him up out of habit.Bodhi is looking for a possible escape route. She can’t blame him.





	

Jyn is barely even aware of the fact that she’s just placed herself right in the angry smuggler’s way as he stalks towards them, but she does - sizing him up out of habit.

Bodhi is looking for a possible escape route. She can’t blame him. 

“Listen here, _kid_.” Is emphasized with a point in their direction. “That rust bucket you just insulted has been flying longer than you’ve been alive, so maybe you ought to have a little respect–” 

“Han!” An angry shout from below has the man freezing, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before he’s yelling back. “Yes, _your highness_?” The woman that walks up the stairs is a petite one, all in white. But her stature doesn’t make her presence any less commanding as she crosses her arms. 

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something… when you’re done picking fights with random pilots, there’s just a little issue of that requires your attention.” Every word drips with sarcasm and Jyn exchanges a look with Bodhi who shrugs. _No idea_. Han is still glaring at Jyn and Bodhi. From behind him, Princess Leia gives them a slight smirk, and winks at the pair before schooling her expression back into one of someone who is dealing with a misbehaving toddler.

“This isn’t over, _flyboy_.” Han grumbles, turning and stalking after the princesses’ retreating form, muttering about royalty and pilots that don’t know what they’re talking about - _just because they fly an X-Wing doesn’t make them all knowing…_

Once he’s gone, she relaxes slightly - Bodhi lets the breath he’d been holding out - and meets Jyn’s eyes. In a moment they’re both laughing, holding onto one another’s shoulders for support, aware that people are likely staring. She can’t remember the last time she’s laughed like this, until her stomach hurts and her eyes water. Finally, she wipes at her tears and he clears his throat, both trying to gain some composure. 

Within two seconds, they’re laughing again, leaning against his ship for a good long moment. 

"Did she just--" Bodhi starts.

"His face..." Jyn continues, breathless.

"I saw it, I thought he was gonna kill me!" 

“What just happened?”

“I don’t - I don’t know!” 

It’s how Kay-two and Cassian find them two minutes later. 

“I knew they couldn’t handle the pressures…” the droid begins…

“Shut it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea that I wanted to do an AU of Rogue One that is essentially the basis of everyone lives and me smashing all of the characters into the original trilogy. About 1/3rd of the way through the first part I sort of lost steam, but I liked this part so I'm keeping it. Maybe I'll eventually do a whole series I don't know I'm kind of terrible at chaptered or long fics. 
> 
> I just really wanted Bodhi to be an X-Wing pilot. 
> 
> I mean, this art by [hvit-ravn](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/155814956283/i-cant-get-over-rebel-pilot-bodhi-a)...
> 
>  
> 
> I take prompts! Hit me up [on my tumblr page!](http://grimgrinningghoul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
